Pie Crossed Lovers
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Brooke and Dean meet and strike up a hate relationship that is calmed by pie and blossoms into something else. What's Haley calling it? Love?; Brean with a side of Saley
1. Diner Troubles

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Based on a graphic on Tumblr. Message me and I will link you to it because it is simply priceless. This will be a short story because the story arc is too much for a one-shot, but it will prolly only be like 10-15 chapters, haha. May not seem short to you guys, but that's short for me…lol.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Sex, Innuendo, Angst**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

There had been a time when Brooke Davis had called Tree Hill her home, but for a while she had really just felt like a guest in somebody else's home. She had tried with Julian—she really had—but there had just been too much drama there and she didn't feel right taking what had once belonged to Peyton Sawyer. Maybe Peyton could handle taking Brooke's leftovers, Lucas Scott, but Brooke had just had enough and she wanted to start over and move forward.

So, she and Haley took over the space that was once **Clothes Over Bros**, and they remade **Karen's Café**.

Outside the air was crisp and chilled, Fall having rounded the corner and so Brooke put on a long sleeved blouse and zipped up her jacket, ready to face the weather. It was sunny out and perhaps it would warm up, but for now, she was content with just enjoying the gentle breeze as it tossed her hair about her shoulders. Entering the café, Brooke had a bright smile on her face and she was greeted with members of the community that she didn't personally know, but they all knew her: she was Brooke Davis.

Dean Winchester had the same kind of hankering that he always had: hunger. It didn't matter where he was or what he did—he could have just beheaded a vampire and gotten covered in blood—he had a tendency to be always hungry and most days Sam would just laugh it off and drive him to a diner, but today was a tense day. They'd been couped up with each other on the road for a couple of days and they just needed a break from each other and as soon as possible.

"Just get off here," Sam told his brother quickly.

Dean made a face, but turned off onto the exit anyway. "Tree Hill? What kind of name is that even?"

"I just need to get to a motel room," Sam responded shrugging his broad shoulders. "I've had it up to here with you."

"Right back at you, Bigfoot," Dean agreed readily.

The two loved each other probably more than any two brothers loved each other, which came with the territory of hunting the things that went bump in the night together, but there were days that they had had it. Today had been a long day of driving and Dean being more annoying than normal and Sam being gassy after getting a truck stop burrito, and they were just done. So they parked at the nearest motel and got rooms, Dean quickly heading out as Sam pulled out his laptop to lose himself in the Internet.

Actually, Dean wasn't quite sure what it was that Sam was always doing on his laptop, but right now he was moving too fast out the door to really care. He hopped back into the Impala and drove a little ways, ending up at a diner with a sign, '**Karen's Café**' on the door. His stomach was rumbling as it did on a normal basis, and he walked into the place and looked around. It was actually a rather nice place and he sat himself down up as close to the kitchen as possible.

He could smell the wonderful smell of food as he sat there, the door opening and closing as a woman went in and out with orders, Dean catching just how beautiful she looked right off the bat. It was actually not a surprise, as Dean had a habit of clocking in on beautiful women _and_ hitting on waitresses, so for him this was right up there as part of a normal day in the office. Besides, his stomach was rumbling and he needed to get out of this space with Sam.

"Be right with you," Brooke told him with a smile on her face.

Her gaze lingered a little longer on his face than normal and Dean smiled about that, but as he looked around, he saw how busy it was and she had to divert her attention elsewhere. Then it seemed like forever had passed by the time Brooke got over to him, Dean no longer as turned on before because his stomach was rumbling quite furiously. In fact he was pretty sure that he was dying, he thought he was _that_ hungry.

"Took long enough," Dean managed as Brooke neared him.

Just like that, the smile she had been sporting disappeared. "I'm sorry, excuse me?"

"Just you saw me, said you'd be right me and…never mind. What's the special today?" Dean asked as his stomach rumbled again.

"I don't know, you tell me—I mean you've been waiting here long enough to have looked at the menu and figured it out," Brooke responded, cocking her head to one side and giving him a look.

Dean knew that he deserved that, and for some reason this waitress was incredibly sexy all disgruntled like this, but Dean was hungry. He didn't want to play this game right now because he felt like his stomach was eating itself and it was making him feel sick and cranky. Right now he wanted to be served food and served it right now and she was _challenging _him about it. Half hot and half incredibly annoying.

"Whatever you think is best, just bring it to me, and speedy," Dean told her, trying not to upset her enough to spit in his food.

Brooke took a deep breath. "It'll get to you when it gets to you."

"It's surprising this place is in business," Dean mumbled as she turned to leave and he sighed when she stopped and turned back around to look at him, having heard him.

"It's surprising that I'm too good a person to spit in your food," Brooke responded before leaving to give his order to the chef.

Dean knew he'd deserved it and just sighed, Brooke feeling a bit less happy than she had been before. Yes, it was busy and she should have been more professional, but Brooke Davis was an emotional person and she didn't handle rude people very well. She knew that he was hungry and that he was probably just grumpy like she got when she was hungry, but he hadn't needed to be such a douche bag.

After getting his food to him, Dean ate up and left a ten dollar tip, making Brooke feel a little better, but not enough. She hoped that he was just passing through town and when Haley came in an hour later, she told her all about it, stopping in the middle of ranting about him when she saw him come back through the door. The two made direct eye contact too and Dean walked over to her rather determined, leaning on the counter. Haley smirked and watched Brooke and Dean look at each other, Brooke leaning on the counter too, expecting an apology.

"Do you guys have any pie?" Dean asked her without hesitation.

Brooke was about to thank him for his apology when the words set in and suddenly she stood up straight and gave him a look. Haley laughed a little bit and then excused herself to watch from a much safer distance, knowing before anyone else what was going to happen here: Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester were going to fall in love.

**Note: So here is how it begins. Oh, how these two are made for each other. Updates tomorrow and this weekend! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Matchmaking

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so here is the second chapter and I kind of love it…maybe because there is some Saley in this chapter as well as Brooke and Dean obviously not being able to not talk about each other, haha.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Sex, Innuendo, Angst**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Sam was beside himself with laughter.

It didn't even matter how many times that Dean told Sam to just knock it off, Sam thought that Brooke kicking Dean out of the diner was more than justified, and hilarious. They were still feeling a little tense with each other, him and Dean, but they were bonding a bit over this Brooke Davis character because it was clear that Dean liked her. He had been complaining since he came back to the motel about how she was hot and she was beyond annoying and Sam kind of wanted to go and check her out for himself…maybe match make a little bit.

More than anything, Sam wanted Dean to be happy and if this Brooke Davis could potentially be the one to make Dean stop putting his life on the line every second, then so be it. Sure, she was rather upset and annoyed with him right now, but to be honest, Sam hadn't seen his brother this beside himself over a girl in well…ever. Dean liked to have at a woman and then leave her for bigger and better things and sometimes just in general to get back out on the road again and have other women.

Yes, the man had a heart, but he also had an exuberant sex drive and he enjoyed the thrill of meeting a new girl—that didn't mean he hadn't thought about settling before. Dean was growing just as tired of this job as Sam was and Tree Hill was actually a nice enough place to spend some time even though they were supposed to be just passing through. Besides, that's exactly what Brooke was hoping that Dean Winchester would do: pass right on through town.

"He came back and…ate pie…" Brooke said making a face as Haley smirked. "Don't smirk at me, Hales, it's not funny!"

Haley laughed and nodded. "Actually, it's incredibly funny."

"How? How is it funny?" Brooke asked her as she tried to wipe down a table.

"It's funny because he's not the first jerk to blow through here and yet you're still talking about him…"

"Because he's the king of all of the other jerks!"

Haley stilled laughed when Brooke yelled that, and just shrugged her shoulders, which made Brooke make a noise and just angrily head to the back. She would rather be in the kitchen to sneak some chocolate than stand there and listen to Haley try and tell her that obviously Brooke was attracted to Dean. Brooke could have tried to argue with her over it, but part of her knew that Haley had a point and she most definitely was _not_ going to admit that out loud no matter what she did because that just gave Haley more ammunition to use against her.

Dean had just given Sam a look took and so Sam asked to borrow the Impala and Dean told him to have at it. He wanted the motel room to himself and Sam was more than willing to let him have it, so Sam got into the car and drove to **Karen's Café** so that he could figure all of this out for himself. When he got there, he opened up the door and saw a beautiful blonde woman making some coffee behind the counter—he really hoped she wasn't Brooke. She was the kind of girl that Sam found himself drawn to and he was pretty sure that Dean had said that Brooke was a brunette…right? God, he hoped so.

Looking up from the coffee pot, Haley smiled as the tall man came in and found her stomach doing flip flops and she wasn't sure why. She was never like this really with men, but for some reason she was finding that this Sam Winchester was taking her breath away and he wasn't even really doing anything, just walking into the café. He came up to the counter and for a moment she almost fumbled over her words, but she managed to invite him in properly and Sam beamed at her—what a smile!

"Anything I could get you? A menu? The pie?" Haley asked him.

Brooke came out at the mention of pie. "Don't tell me that he's back…"

"No, my brother is locked up tight in the motel," Sam offered, assuming that Brooke was talking about Dean, seeing that look on many a woman's face before in relation to his brother.

"Brother?" Haley and Brooke asked at once.

Sam nodded and looked at Haley, holding out his hand for her to shake. "Sam Winchester. My brother, Dean, is a bit of a jerk sometimes but he really highly recommends this place."

Brooke smirked a little when Haley took Sam's hand and shook it, the handshake lingering a little bit and it made Brooke giggle. Haley heard it and blushed, pulling her hand away and Sam awkwardly put his in his pockets because he had a feeling that Brooke was noticing about what Sam had been noticing and he didn't quite know what to do about it since he wasn't used to this kind of thing. Yeah, girls hit on him and he hit on girls, but there was something about this Haley James that he just couldn't put a finger on at all and he wanted to know more about her.

"Well, if you can manage to keep your brother reined in then the pie is on me," Brooke told him as she jotted that down. "Also, Haley is free tonight and if you pick her up in a couple hours after her shift I promise she'll be all ready to go."

Haley whirled around. "Brooke Penelope Davis!"

"He is obviously interested, am I wrong?" Brooke asked Sam.

"You're not wrong…" Sam said slowly as Haley got redder in the face.

Smiling triumphantly as Haley smiled a little bit, Brooke nodded and Haley turned around to look at Sam and he smiled back at her. The sparks were flying and Brooke felt rather proud of herself, promising to get Sam a slice of pie to go as long as he promised not to give any to his obnoxious brother. Sam just promised and both he and Haley watched as Brooke nodded and went back into the back and then Haley turned to look at Sam. Yeah, she wanted to go out on a date with him and she fully intended to, but she could tell that Sam was just as entertained by all of this as she was.

"Do you want to do something with me?" Haley asked Sam slowly. "I mean a date, yeah, I'd love to, but uh…I think your brother and my best friend like each other."

Sam laughed and nodded. "You see it too?"

"Yeah…what do you say we set them up without setting them up?" Haley offered smiling.

"I think that's a brilliant idea—we can discuss it more over some dinner." Sam said and then he smiled a bit more because Haley's smile just lit up the whole room. "I am so glad that you aren't Brooke…I honestly thought when I walked through the door that I was going to lose you to my idiot brother and I just…"

Haley blushed a little more and nodded. "I'm glad I'm not Brooke either—I like you already, Sam."

**Note: Short and sweet, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! It will also be soon because the dinner and the plotting is WAY too much fun to write. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
